


Sand & Surf

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [8]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Battle scars are the new normal.
Series: Lives!verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sand & Surf

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair 2012~ "'nothing like the sun'"

"She's a little more daring than I am," Juri admitted. She tore her gaze from Asagi, running in the surf, to Rusty, who was sitting beside her under a large beach umbrella.

"Not according to what I've heard," Rusty replied. Asagi's stories about Juri were endless, and apparently Juri was a rather hardcore badass.

"I mean..." Juri gestured down at herself, and the tank top and capris she had refused to take off even though Rusty could see that she had a bathing suit on under at least her shirt.

Rusty shrugged. He was hesitant about showing his scars, too, but he knew that once Athrun and Cagalli arrived, he'd be down horsing around with them. Battle scars were going to be the new normal for a lot of people... Juri should be proud that she fought and lived.

"When you're ready," he said finally.

"Yeah, I know," Juri said. "That's sort of how I'm feeling about a lot of things. I just wish being ready could come a little sooner."

Rusty blinked. Juri slipped down a bit on her blanket so her feet were getting baked by the warm Orb sunshine.

That would explain a lot. The quiet awkwardness between Juri and Tolle. Juri's words and actions not quite always meshing. And...

Rusty wondered why Juri was telling him this. He watched Asagi dash into the water and retrieve a wayward sand bucket for a pair of children. As far as he knew, Juri had no fewer physical scars than Asagi, who didn't seem to care at all that they were showing.

But it didn't seem to be the physical scars that were the problem. And he didn't think there was anything he could say that would help.

"We could go wading, in a bit?" Rusty suggested.

Juri started to protest before nodding. It seemed like a decent enough start.


End file.
